peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-04 ; Comments *Incomplete show, but only around the last 15 minutes is not available. *A listener has been sent Peel a birthday present of an album by Ken Nordine on the basis that it’s the worst LP he’s ever heard. Peel plays a track. *First play from the debut Au Pairs three-track single. *Run of three Australian bands, from the Manikins to Whirlywirld. Three more promised for the next evening. Sessions *Purple Hearts #1. Repeat of one and only session, recorded 10-7-1979 and first broadcast 16 July 1979. *Pragvec #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 01 August 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :JP: "For those of you who've missed tonight's football results, Liverpool managed to beat mighty Tranmere Rovers. They got 4-0 actually, it was not too bad I suppose, under the circumstances, but both Arsenal and Palace got seven, so Walters, holidaying in the Isle of Wight, will be jolly pleased about that, as a Palace supporter." *Quads: You Gotta Jive (b-side 'There Must Be Thousands' 7") Big Bear *Burning Spear: Throw Down Your Arms (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *Revillos: Where's The Boy For Me? (7") Snatzo *Purple Hearts: Frustration (session) (continues after tape change) *Loudon Wainwright III: Down Drinking At The Bar (LP – A Live One) Radar :JP had some records stolen at the Reading festival: “What makes it even more irritating is I know who took them.” *Members: Killing Time (single) Virgin *Pragvec: Third Person (session) *Rudi: I-Spy (EP) Good Vibrations *Billy Boy Arnold: Catfish (EP – Superharps) Red Lightnin’ (Wrong Speed Moment) *Ken Nordine: Blue (LP – Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience) *Au Pairs: Domestic Departure (7” - You) 021 *Basil Lambert & Massagana: One Love (single) Spice *Purple Hearts: Nothing Is Left (session) *Slits: So Tough (LP – Cut) Island *Fire Exit: Time Wall (single) Timebomb *Damned: New Rose (single) Stiff *Pragvec: By The Sea (session) *Talking Heads: Mind (LP – Fear Of Music) Sire (continues after change of tape) *Paul Blackman: Earth Wind and Fire (single) Daddy Kool *Freeze: For JPS (With Love And Loathing) (EP – In Colour) A1 *Purple Hearts: Beat That (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Regal Zone (LP – Join Hands) Polydor *Manikins: Premonition (single) self-released *Leftovers: Cigarettes And Alcohol (single) Punji Stick *Whirlywirld: Moto (single) Missing Link *UK Subs: IOD (LP – Another Kind Of Blues) GEM / RCA *Pragvec: Rural Erotic (session) *Rockers All-Stars: I & I (LP – In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *Purple Hearts: Millions Like Us (session) *Transmitters: The One That Won The War / Free Trade (12” single) Step Forward *Laughing Gass: New Tart (single) Wessex (tape cuts out) File ;Name *(1) John Peel 1979-09-04 start.mp3 *(2) 141-790904a-b *(3) 142-790904c-d ;Length *(1) 10:10 *(2) 46.02 *(3) 51.36 ;Other *Files created from T185, T141 and T142 of 400 Box. *Many thanks to Dr_Mango and Roger. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?dyz99xlg5daqhok or mooo server / file - (login required) * http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/400%20Box/141-790904a-b.mp3 and http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/400%20Box/142-790904c-d.mp3 from mooo server (Roger) Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment